A School Day in the Life of Silver
by SonicYaoiFanatic
Summary: I wrote this like a year and a half ago. Please forgive if it is epic fail. The title explains it all.


A School Day in the Life of Silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to SEGA.

I wrote this like last year....... I apologize if it is lame.

Silver sat solemnly in the bleachers, ipod on, watching his peers. Having been relocated to the gym, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Many of the other male students began a dodge ball game on the stage, while female peers took to playing a game of volleyball.

He had not been allowed to play dodge ball because everyone said he had an unfair advantage. He couldn't help that he had telekinetic powers. He had even promised not to use them, but was still rejected from the game. So alone he sat there watching everyone else. Techno blared through the small earphones, "smile" by DJ Ross.

Knuckles had preoccupied himself with a large yellow ball. Where he found it was still a mystery, but he seemed to be fascinated with it. Silver chuckled to himself as he watched the red echidna.

Silver felt slightly lonely though, due to the fact that Sonic was in another class and Shadow was stuck in exams. He had already passed so he was not required to take the exams.

With the commotion of the students around him, he seemed lost in a trance. The song on his ipod changed to "this Time" by Dj Antoine. He watched his friends as their movements went with the music that only he could hear.

In his mind he sang along with the music, somewhat enjoying the peace of being around his noisy peers. He felt at ease. Enjoying the free time he had until his next period. 'With my luck, our teacher will be there.' Silver thought to himself. Not that he disliked the teacher, just that he wanted to continue listening to his music.

Chaos ensued on stage. Several participants had been bruised, but overall, everyone had fun. Several others had begun a basketball game. One echidna had taken to hanging from the basketball hoop. Silver didn't know who he was. 'Probably in another grade.' Silver thought. Many others sat on the bleachers. Some doing what he was, others chatting. Several groups of female bats and echidnas were talking quiet loudly. 'It's almost like they want everyone to know what they are talking about.' He was beginning to get rather annoyed by their insecent chatter. Now wishing class would end. They spoke so loud he could barely hear his ipod, and it was turned as high up as it would go.

The bell rang. Silver removed his ipod, grabbed his bag, and headed for the door. Songs lingering in his head, which he hummed to on the way to class. He reached the study hall room and shivered 'why is it always so damned cold ing here.' Silver asked himself. He took his folder and had a seat. The class was normally large, so Music was held in the study hall room.

A substitute walked in. Average height, mid 40's. He was a kitsune who had a pleasant demeanor. He was blueish grey color and seemed like an easy going guy. Having completed all his work yesterday, he smacked his head on the desk, bent on going to sleep. No ipods were permitted. The rain could be heard outside. It had been that way all morning. As he listened to the pitter-patter of the rain, he took out his jacket and made a make-shift pillow. Not long after that he drifted into a light slumber.

His next class was english. Shadow was stuck in his english exam and the teachers said it would take up most of the day. So Shadow wouod probably be cranky when he finished. Thankfully, before english was break. That meant he would get to see Sonic. The thought pleased him and he sat awaiting the bell that ended 3rd period.

There was a small red mark on his cheek where he had fallen asleep. The bell rang and Silver grabbed his things and went to the drink machine. He decided he would get a strawberry water. He walked back to the gym where break was being held. Silver spotted Sonic, he was talking with Jet.

When Sonic spotted him he waved. They talked for several minutes before taking a seat on the bleachers. There they discovered a year book. Not really caring who it belonged to, Sonic picked it up and began looking through it. They all laughed and began looking for photos of themselves. "Don't look at my photo. It fails!" Silver said as Sonic found his picture. "It's not that bad." Sonic replied. Silvers fur was in slight disarray. The wind had been horrible on picture day. Sonic found his picture. 'It's looks much better than mine.' Silver thought to himself.

Silver took a drink of his water and said, "Man, Sonic, your pic is so much better." "No it's not" Sonic replied. The bell then rang and silver removed his bag from the bleachers. They left the yearbook where they had found it and got up. Silver hugged Sonic goodbye and snuck a small kiss on the side of his neck then walked out the door to go to 4th period.

He decided he would go outside since the rain he stopped momentarily. Walking towards the back entrance Silver spotted a daring red hedgehog walking along the rail that lead up the incline to the hall door. He left and Silver thought he would give it a try. He hopped up on the rail, took several steps and fell. Not thinking quick enough to use his telekinesis, he ended up on the wet ground. He stood up, surveyed the area to make sure no one saw him fall and hurried on to class.

The class was filled with people he didn't know. Taking his normal seat, Silver wanted desperately to listen to his ipod. Unable to, he took to doodling on a piece of paper. After several minutes of doodling, he laid his head on the desk and awaited study hall. He had become slightly depressed since he found out that Sonic wasn't able to come over after school. Silver had even stayed up late to pick up the house, his room especially. So all plans of an evening with Sonic were shot down. Sonic's father wouldn't allow him to come over the weekend either, so overall, this friday sucked.

His depression increased and he decided to take a nap. 'Maybe I'll feel better after wards.' Silver thought. He again used his jacket as a pillow and drifted to sleep. Silver awoke to see several other students with ipods. He pulled his from his backpack and clicked it on. Techno erupted from the earphones and he began to feel better.

Then the bell rang. Putting ipod back in its spot, he gathered his things and left for study hall. Taking a seat in the back he watched the crowded study hall. The bell rang, but no teacher arrived. After a few minutes, still no teacher. The large class became hectic. Pencils and pens began flying. Several minutes later everyone stood up and rushed to the door, then they stopped. Everyone was gathered around the door and had no idea where to go. Three echidnas at separate times jumped up on the teachers desk and began dancing. It was chaos. After some deliberation and one rush back to their seats, a teacher instructed us to go to the cafeteria.

After the chaos in the study hall, Silver began to appreciate the crazy cafeteria. "How can students be so hectic without an adult presence." Silver said to himself as he entered the cafeteria. He didn't know anyone in this lunch, so he quietly munched on his fruit snacks, oreos, and apple. 4th lunch they were to return to the study hall. Almost certain all hell would break loss when they returned. Silver decided now was not the time to worry about that, and continued to eat his lunch.

The bell for 2nd lunch rang and Sonic, accompanied by Blaze entered the cafeteria. "Hey, will you guys sign my yearbook?" Blaze asked as she took a seat. "Sure." Silver said as he grabbed a pen from his back pack. After signing her yearbook it was Sonic's turn. He signed and Blaze appreciated it.

The bell rang for 3rd lunch an Blaze left to go home. Sonic returned shortly after lunch duty and we talked all through lunch. They talked about Knuckles and Rouge's relationship was about over, their own relationship, and the fact that Silver still had the handcuffs on his backpack. Sonic made a joke about Silver cuffing him at some point. Silver simply blushed and laughed.

The bell for 4th lunch rang and Silver picked up his bag and returned to study hall. Sonic returned to lunch duty as Silver left. Once seated, role was taken. All was quiet until the teacher left the room. A concofony of voices filled the room, until minutes passed and the teacher returned.

Silver laided his head on the desk and prayed for class to end. After this period was biology. Silver's mind wandered and his thoughts changed to Sonic. Thinking about the joke he had made and wondering what it would be like. Silver could feel his face getting warmer with each passing second. 'I may just....never mind.' Silver thought. Closing his eyes, he awaited the sound of the bell. The teachers voice interrupted a rather nice day dream about himself and Sonic. He had sent a rather large echidna to go stand in the corner. 'It seems like every day he ends up in that corner. You'd think he'd learn.' Silver thought as he look toward the trouble making echidna. He then laid his head back on hte desk and returned to his previous thoughts.

The bell rang and Silver grabbed his things and hurried from the room. He went to his 6th period class. Rouge had finshed her testing and was seated near him. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt along with her grey zip-up hoodie. She greeted himand they sat in their seats and chatted. "So how was the test?" Silver asked, turning to Rouge. Their teacher was a very pleasant rabbit, who had a bunnie on the inserted the movie Ratioulltue. For the most part the class was quiet. Wave sat behind Rouge and the three talked until the movie began. The testing went well, although everyone seemed hungry and tired, Silver began to watch thje rat on screen and soon entranced.

The bell rang, breaking the trance that Silver had been in. He had been captivated by the movie. He walked with Rouge out of the room. Knuckles was waiting there, as usual. Silver turned right and headed outside to his 7th period. He looked up to find that dark clouds loomed overhead. He entered the building and walked into the classroom. Two classes occupied the room. Taking his seat the bell rang signaling that class had begun. The two teachers started a video.

Numb3rs began to be projected onto the whiteboard. Silver watched intently. 'This is similar to CSI.' Silver thought. Captivated, he watched. Thunder boomed outside. He would have top run to his car. He had several people to take home and he was on the complete other side of the school, compared to where the parking lot was. Suddenly, the screen went blue. The show stopped playing. The computer from which the show was playing batteries had died. After the bat teacher from next door plugged in the computer, but the password screen appeared. With the computers owner no where in sight, no one could figure out the password.

Time and time again, the wrong password screen appeared. Giving up the class began a discussion. Trying his best to avoid speaking, Silver leaned his head against the wall. He listened to the sound of the rain and dreaded having to run run to his car. Especially since he was a slow runner anyways. 'Well, at least I remembered to put my umbrella in my backpack.' Silver thought.

The teacher returned and scolded the class. Apparently someone cursed loud enough to be heard in the room next door. Hoping the teacher would return and allow them to listen to thier ipods. Silver began to develop a headache. It was a mix between the bad weather and the noise from his peers. Storm sat in front of him staring blankly into space. The class seemed to drag on forever. Finally a voice came over the intercom. Class was let out early. It seemed there was a large storm on the way.

Everyone ran to rither their bus or car. Silver met Rouge by the car and they hurried down the road to pick up Big. Knuckles came along too, he needed a ride to his house and wanted to avoid having to run to his house.

After picking up Big, they dropped off Knuckles. Then went to their apartment complex. Everyone departed the car and walked to their own apartments. Silver rummaged through his things until he found his key. Upon entering he discovered was home. He turned on the light and plopped down in his chair and flipped through the television channels. Finding nothing on, he used his telekinesis to place the remoter back on his fathers table.

After searching his computer and listening to his ipod, Silver heard his cell phone ring. By the ring tone he could tell it was Sonic. Upon answering, he could hardly hear Sonic's voice. He had been crying. Sonic's father was in the hospital. Silver tried his best to comfort Sonic through the phone. Sonic had to stop several times to regain his composure. Silver's father walked into the room, regretfully, Silver had to hang up. His father needed his help. The doctors believed that Sonic's father may have had a heart attack and Silver could sympathize with that. He had gone through the same thing with his father over a year ago.

Several hours later, Silver had finished assisting his father. Laying down on the love seat set in the corner of the room, he began listening to his ipod again, then his phone rang. It was Sonic again. He seemed slightly happier. His father was in a stable condition and they were going to run some tests. Relieved that Sonic was ok, Silver soon drifted off to sleep shortly after his conversation with Sonic ended.

Silver awoke around 10 pm. After talking to his parents for a while, he departed for his bed. It was now 11:30 pm. Changing into his pj's, Silver snuggled up underneath his soft blue blaket. That blnaket always had him think of hugging Sonic. Soon he drifted into a deep sleep. Only the sound of his fan and the thunder storm could be heard outside. Lightning periodically flashed, lightly illuminating the room and the sleeping hedgehog, but only for a brief moment. The sounds of the storm caused Silver to fall into a deep slumber for the rest of the night.


End file.
